A Grown Woman
by Nelli
Summary: It's been a year since he left. Can they survive a wedding, an old flame, and each other? Rating for possible SC and L later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I promised to finish _all_ my stories before I started this new one, but I can't help it. I'm almost done with "One Night Stand" which is saying a lot since it's been up nearly ten years. So I thought I earned a little treat. Here's the first chapter of the sequel to "Isabelle"; I hope you all enjoy it.

Oh, and PS-Vin received a telegram from Judge Travis, not a letter…It was a mistake! Just so you know!

**Chapter One: A Hero Returns**

Vin looked out over the bluff. There sat Four Corners. It had been a year since he had ridden off by himself to clear his name. The town looked like it was bustling this morning; all sorts of people were milling about in the street, several children were running off in the direction of a building he did not recognize and there were some men standing together in front of the general store where he used to work. He wondered if one of the many women going about their daily business was Isabelle. He hadn't forgotten the spunky blonde that he'd fallen for so fast; she made it hard not to. She sent letters via her sister's father-in-law, and the old lawman read them to Vin when he saw him. They weren't very long, or detailed, mostly little things like how Billy was doing, what his friends were up to, and how she longed to hear from him. He'd dictate back short replies to Judge Travis, who would send them along. The last letter had come a few months ago, and when he'd seen Judge Travis last week, he told Vin he hadn't received any new ones.

Vin urged Peso to turn around and the two headed down a trail that led into town. His nervous anxiety mounted with each step closer to the small Western town. What would he find when he returned? Would Chris and Mary be married? Would Ezra have made a move on Belle in his absence? Was she gone to California like she threatened when she'd first arrived? His mind was reeling as the shapes became more distinct. There was the saloon where he'd had so many drinks with his friends. There was the newspaper office, but it didn't look like Mary's home was hers anymore; there was construction going on to the building. At the end of the street, across from the church, that new building had been built. It looked pristine, and it was kind of small. Vin would have to find one of his friends and have them tell him what the building was.

As he slowed to a stop and was about to dismount, he heard a familiar sound: it was a melodious laugh that sounded like bells. He whirled around and caught sight of a familiar blonde haired woman, throwing her head back, laughing out loud at what someone nearby had just said. She looked older, more mature. Gone were the coquettish mannerisms; in their place was a dignity and pride that only growing up could bring. She wore a plain calico dress, the pattern in pretty blues that set off her eyes. Her curls were pinned up in a high bun, but little wisps still framed her face as if they had come loose in an early morning ride. Her cheeks held the familiar pale pink of exercise. _Belle._

At that moment, their eyes met. Her face lit up in joy as she ran toward him, losing all pretense of where she was. Her long arms wrapped around his neck tightly in a friendly welcoming gesture. Her smile never left her pretty face, and as she stepped away from him, he could almost see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, forgive my forwardness, Mr. Tanner," her voice was warm, but the formality of it surprised him. "I was just so overcome! I've missed you more than words can say." Her words became quiet and the blush in her cheeks darkened as she looked down at her hands and the bag she was holding; a womanly modesty overtook her and startled him even more.

"Miss Belle?" he murmured, not quite sure if it was the same girl he'd left behind only twelve months before.

Her eyes looked back up into his. "Don't look so startled, Mr. Tanner. A girl must grow up. And there was not a lot to do once you left." Her face was kind, but he could sense the change in her. Gone were the flirtations, the lying, the manipulating. Obviously, some wild behaviors still remained, if her hair had indeed been loosened by a ride that morning. "You look surprised," she commented lightly.

"I reckon I am." He smiled down at her, genuinely happy to be in her presence. "You've turned into a beautiful woman, Miss Belle."

"Thank you," her blush returned. "Might I be so bold as to ask you to escort me to the schoolhouse? So we can speak a little before class begins?"

Vin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Schoolhouse?"

Belle's melodious laugh filled the air once again. "I forgot you have been gone a long time. Yes, that building just there, by the church." She pointed over his shoulder, then started to lead the way. Vin tied up Peso quickly and followed. "You see, after you left, Mary…_persuaded_ me to become the town's school teacher. After all, I had received the training to be a private tutor, and she saw how well I was doing with Billy's learning, so she insisted." Belle smiled and nodded a greeting to a local merchant as he passed them. "I'm wonderful with children, at least so Mary says, and there really weren't a lot of other job prospects in Four Corners at the time. Being a barmaid was a bad idea with my taste for liquor, and I was absolutely horrible in the newspaper office. So Josiah and Buck built a small schoolhouse for me and I began to teach classes." She paused to let a carriage pass in a cross-street, then continued on. "It makes the town seem more civilized, which in turn encourages more families to settle here. I started with about three children and now have almost two dozen." She looked up at him. "I only agreed to stay until a more suitable teacher could be found, but it appears I shall be stuck there for some time." She smiled sweetly. "Not that I mind. I've become quite attached to my students."

They were almost to the school building now and Vin had more questions. Not just about the town, but about this new Belle as well. Her sense of propriety was overwhelming and it made him eager to taunt and tease her until the old Belle came out. The old Belle he could deal with; this adult creature he had a hard time restraining himself against. He sighed.

"What happened to Mary's home?" He pointed back over his shoulder at the construction.

"Well, Mary and Chris are engaged and she's living out at his homestead. She figured it was best to just move out there, rather than stay in town and sell it later. They've been waiting for you to return so they could have the wedding. You see, Chris wants you to be his attendant, since Mr. Wilmington is walking Mary down the aisle, in the place of Father." Her smile turned sad. "A fitting choice, I believe. She has picked out this absolutely darling dress for me, as her attendant. She wanted a big, traditional wedding, so Chris needed one as well." She rolled her eyes playfully, then continued. "So, Mary sold her home to Mr. Standish. He wanted to open a new restaurant since he lost his saloon to his mother, and in turn Inez. He determined Mary's house was in a prime location and negotiated a price. It's supposed to open soon."

The two of them had reached the schoolhouse at this point, Vin with many more questions than answers. Belle reached out and placed a docile hand on his arm. The touch startled him momentarily, but it felt so familiar, he didn't pull away.

"Mr. Tanner, I would so love to continue this conversation, but I must get inside. It is time for school start." As some of her students approached at a brisk walk, she immediately removed her hand and said her welcomes to them. She returned her attention back to him, looking up in to his eyes. "Would you come back around three this afternoon? I could use an escort home, and should be done checking assignments by then."

Vin, not used to this sweet, proper Belle, could only nod. "I would be honored, Miss Belle."

Her smile was radiant and she looked as if she was fighting the urge to kiss him in thanks. "Wonderful! I shall see you this afternoon! Good morning, Mr. Tanner." She turned and walked up the steps, into the building. Vin caught her peeking over her shoulder at him, and her blush returned. He turned away so she couldn't catch him smiling at her.

As he looked down the main street of Four Corners, Vin Tanner wondered silently what other things had changed while he was away. He couldn't wait to find out…

a/n: Sound good? Are you all happy? GOOD! :D I like when you're happy…r/r ~Nelli~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flustered…**

Belle entered the building and closed the door behind her. She leaned back on it and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. If she had been any longer in Vin's presence, she would have lost all restraint and a year's worth of emotion would have made itself visibly known, perhaps to the horror of her older sister and other students' parents.

While it was true that Belle had learned how to act properly in public, that did not stop the raging emotions within: after all, you never truly grow up, you just learn how to act in public. She'd had a momentary lapse of her previous impropriety when she had seen him, and it had taken all her restraint to pull away. The "Mr. Tanner"s had sounded cold to her ears, but seemed to please Vin, who appeared as if he couldn't get over the transformation in her. Had she really been that wild and carefree?

Her glance turned heavenward. "Lord give me strength," she murmured. She had been spending many a Sunday in the presence of Josiah, hoping his patience would rub off on her in her hours of missing Vin. She consulted him before sending any letters, and used his advice about staying polite and short. She mentioned little of town, preferring to see him surprised when he returned. And he seemed to be. Who would have imagined her as a school teacher one year ago?

Her students were another reason for her new behavior. She didn't want their parents to deem her unfit to teach them, or to have them believe that she was teaching them inappropriate behavior. So, she did her best to maintain a formal air in public in an attempt to teach correct behavior.

After a few more minutes of deep breathing, she walked calmly to her desk, smiling happily at the faces looking up at her. "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Miss Manning," they chirped in response.

"What shall we study today?" Belle removed her shawl and draped it over the chair, placing her bag on the seat and plopping herself on the desk top. She clasped her hands in front of her. "Any suggestions?" She pointed to a little girl with pigtails in the back. "Yes, Amelia?"

"Yesterday we worked on our numbers, so can we work on letters today?" Amelia was one of her youngest students and she was further behind most of the class.

Belle smiled. "That is an excellent idea, Amelia. Why don't we start with some vocabulary?" Belle walked over to her blackboard and wrote down a few words in a list. "Who would like to tell me what 'hunted' means?" Most of her words were ones that reminded her of Vin: hunted, wanted, bounty, etc. She couldn't seem to get him off of her mind.

The students went down the list, made some sentences, and then selected words that could be added to the list to keep the subject similar. She assigned some more difficult reading to the upperclassmen then went back to help Amelia and the few other younger children began to practice their handwriting. The class worked silently until recess and Belle let them run home for lunch or go out behind the building for some exercise. The children who lived outside town would sit out back on the steps and eat, then play together. She collected assignments off desks, handwriting samples or reading questions, then went up to her desk to sort them out. She began the grading, letting her mind wander to Vin only briefly.

Had he missed her as much as she had him? Did he still love her? Her eyes teared up at the thought of losing his devotion. The day he had left ripped her apart. She had been lonely and unresponsive for days. Only Billy's sweet face, asking for help with some words in a book he didn't understand had snapped her out of her depression. He had been her saving Grace, and that was the main reason for her agreeing to become the teacher in Four Corners. If one little boy could affect her so, imagine what twenty could do!

After recess she read to the class from a dimestore western she had purchased, asking questions that were mostly perspective and had no right or wrong answers. Then she excused them at two o'clock, reminding them to be back at nine the next morning.

She had just finished the last of the handwriting samples, writing corrections nearby and praising the great attempt, when the door creaked open. He took her breath away. He entered sheepishly and removed his hat, nodding at her.

"I'm sorry I'm early, Miss Belle."

She smiled. "That's fine, Mr. Tanner. Please, come and sit. I'll be done in just a moment." She watched him gingerly walk forward and sit at a small desk a few feet from her. He looked silly at the student's desk and she tried not to giggle at him. He looked flighty enough; she didn't need to encourage him to leave by laughing. "If I may ask, what did you do all day?" She was trying to ease him while she packed up and shut the windows against the oncoming rain clouds.

"Talked to Chris for a little while. He caught me up on the business end of things, you know the jail and all." He squirmed uncomfortably. "Also said your sister was driving him crazy with the wedding."

Belle laughed. "I assumed as much. He's been staying in town a lot more at the jail, as opposed to the homestead. Mary's been bothering me on my break at recess, asking my opinion on things." She gathered up her bag and shawl. "Shall we?"

Vin stood and followed her up the aisle of the school room and out the front door. Belle took the steps two at a time, again surprising him in her hurry.

"I must go to the stable and get my horse. I'll meet you by yours?"

Vin nodded, clearly confused. "Don't you just live in town?"

Belle smiled, delighted. "Oh, I'm so glad Mr. Larrabee didn't tell you! I wanted it to be a surprise. Just be patient and you'll see soon enough."

She had to restrain herself from running down the street in her eagerness. Vin took a slower pace to his horse and waited for her to get hers. She rode up beside him on a pretty black mare with white by her hooves.

"Mr. Tanner, meet Andromeda." She stroked the mare's neck gently.

Vin admired the creature as he climbed onto his saddle. He motioned for her to lead the way and took off after her at the familiar gallop she loved.

Belle headed out of town, following almost exactly the path the two of them had taken on their first ride together. When they neared the bluff where Vin had stood only that morning, she continued straight instead of stopping. About a mile past the bluff was a small two-story house, with a corral out front and a small barn to one side. The porch was wide and had a rocker sitting on it, facing the west.

Belle rode Andromeda straight into the corral and hopped down. She removed her tack quickly and walked it to the barn. Vin could barely see her putting it on hooks in the wall. She smiled at him and motioned for him to follow. He placed Peso in with the mare and shut the door, then followed Belle into the house.

The front room was open and inviting with a fireplace to one side and a kitchen to the other. Wooden seating with soft-looking cushions filled in the space around the fireplace. A huge oak table with six chairs sat in the middle of the floor, just to the right of the door. A small garden could be seen out the back window. A hallway went off past the fireplace, leading to another room, whose door was shut, and a set of small steps. He looked at Belle, expecting an explanation.

Belle smiled, putting some water on the stove to boil for some coffee. "When Mary sold her house, she realized I needed a place to stay. I didn't want to move out with her…I felt they needed their privacy. So she gave me a small portion of my inheritance to build a home. I have a feeling Mr. Larrabee helped some as well…this land was his at one point. And I think he also bought a lot of the lumber. I don't think Mary gave me enough for this home, but it suits me and if I get married, there's room for a family." Her face flushed involuntarily as she tried not to imagine what it would be like to be married to Vin.

Vin pretended not to notice her blush and instead looked appreciatively around the room. "It's a nice house." He smiled at her. "I'm happy for you, Miss Belle."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner." She smiled happily around her cozy little home.

"You can stop with the Mr. Tanner," he growled, not menacingly, but unable to fight the urge he had to take her in his arms, the urge he'd been fighting since he'd seen her that morning. He crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss the way you call me Vin."

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in the mood. She hadn't expected him to drop all pretense and her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Alright, Vin."

Before she could say anything else, or pull away as propriety dictated she should, his lips covered hers heatedly and she lost herself for a moment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Snag**

As he kissed her, he wondered how he could have stayed away from her for so long. All those lonely nights she could have cured. All those aching moments when he needed her in his arms that could have been avoided if she was with him. He hadn't realized when he left just how much the pretty blonde had affected him: she might as well have his heart in a glass jar for as much as she controlled it.

He could feel Belle tensing, attempting to break the kiss, and while it killed him to do so, he knew he had to be a gentleman and give her what she wanted. Breathless, he looked down at her, aware that his longing was portrayed perfectly on his face as he lost himself in her eyes. Her fingers moved slowly to her lips, which were swollen from the pressure he'd applied, and her eyes were wide in shock. His feelings instantly switched to concern, wondering if he did something wrong.

"That…it…you…" Belle stuttered, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out for the nearest chair and holding onto it. Her eyes popped open and a spark of anger flashed within the blue orbs. "That was highly inappropriate." The anger vanished and her flabbergasted look returned. "We're not even courting anymore." One of her hands went to her forehead, gripping it tightly. "Oh, thank heavens we weren't in public. What would my students have thought?"

Vin was confused. She had done nothing but fight for them to be together in the past, no matter how inappropriate the behavior. Did she have a new suitor he wasn't aware of? Did she not love him anymore? He stood there awkwardly, wondering if he should speak or if he should just leave. He felt like a fool, kissing her like that after a year of barely any contact, but he couldn't fight the urge a second longer. She smelled like honeysuckle and it drove him crazy. His senses were in overdrive with her so near. He was resisting the inner longing he had at that moment to run his fingers in her hair and loosen it from its restricting style.

Belle finally opened her eyes and looked over at the flustered Vin Tanner. "Oh, Mr. Tanner- I mean, Vin- I'm sorry. Please understand. It's not that I didn't enjoy…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at him in a mixture of pleasure and awkwardness. "It's just, I have to think of how my behavior looks now. I can't risk upsetting my students' parents. I'm so fond of them all. They're what got me through…" she bit her lip and quietly finished the sentence. "Through your leaving."

Comprehension dawned in Vin's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about your public image." He understood, but he couldn't understand what that had to do with the fact that they were obviously alone…in her home…after twelve months apart. He fought down his hungry frustration and took a step toward the door. "Should I go?"

Belle's face went from pleading with him to understand to desperation at the thought of him leaving. "No, please stay for dinner."

Vin closed a little of the space between them. "I don't know if that's a good idea. It's hard enough not being too forward right now." He stood a few inches from her, just the chair she was holding onto between them. "If I'm alone with you much longer, I don't think I could control myself." He raised his fingers and let them stroke her cheek. "I've missed you, Belle."

Her heart sped up when he touched her. She closed her eyes, losing herself in his touch. Just as quickly, she thought of her reputation and her students, and she was stepping away. "Was it this difficult for us to control ourselves before you left?"

"I'm not sure how it was for you, but the instant I realized you were here for me, I went crazy," he admitted, thinking back to their first kiss in Mary's guestroom. He grabbed side of the chair closest to him and squeezed, trying desperately to hold onto his sanity and not pull her into his arms. "There's always been this pull between us."

Belle nodded. "Like a magnetic attraction." She sighed and moved around the table, putting a few more chairs and the oak plank that was the dining table between them. What she didn't realize was that he could move it easily if he wanted to get to her bad enough. "What should we do?"

Vin shrugged, the hungry longing he felt for her returning as he tried to decide the best way to get to her before she could get away. "You're the smart one. What are your thoughts?"

Belle noticed the look in his eyes and wondered if she should be armed to talk about this in the small dining area of her home. At least he wouldn't try anything with a knife at his throat…could she get to the kitchen without him pouncing? She silently shook herself. She was being silly, this was Vin, and he could behave himself. Couldn't he?

"What are you thinking?" His voice was low, and close.

Belle looked for him and found him making his way slowly around the table, almost to her. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed him getting closer. She swallowed with difficulty. "Should I be armed?"

"Might not be a bad idea," he stated simply.

Belle was indignant. "I believe you were the one who wanted to end things until we got to know each other better. You were always the well-behaved one." She moved closer to the kitchen, away from him.

Vin smiled at her, enjoying the cat-and-mouse game. It reminded him a lot of tracking: you had to be stealthy and patient, biding your time for the pounce. "You're better behaved now. I can be the wild one." He shrugged. "Besides, we've been apart a year. I could have changed my mind."

Belle's cheeks flushed darkly. "I'm not going to be a fallen woman."

Vin's blood ran cold. "I don't want you to be. A couple kisses won't make you lose your virtue."

Belle, still unsure if he could control himself once he started, made a mad dash for the kitchen drawer. Vin was on her heels, pulling her into his arms just before she could get the drawer out. He whirled her around and lowered his lips to hers again. Belle, still trying desperately to hold onto her one shred of restraint, tried to push him away. Her hands slipped on his broad chest and ended up by his neck. Her resolve broke and she couldn't fight any longer as she let her arms lock around his neck. She leaned into him, kissing him deeply, her happiness at having him back guiding her decisions.

Vin, not wanting to end the lips-to-lips contact, did his best to fight the low moan bubbling up through him. He didn't know why it felt so right being with Belle when he still didn't know her any better, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to satisfy the longing he'd been feeling for so long…_too_ long.

Kettle was whistling on the stove, but they ignored it, losing themselves in the heated passion that was their kiss. They only stopped when they heard footsteps on the porch. They stopped kissing and looked over at the door, pulling apart as they saw the person outside start to rap on the door. Belle straightened herself as best as she could and went to answer it.

"Hello, mah dear," a familiar Southern drawl said from behind her. "For you."

"Thank you, Mr. Standish." She turned around and walked back toward the kitchen, a look that clearly said, _I'm sorry; I didn't invite him_ on her face as she searched for a vase for some wildflowers, removing the kettle from the stove as she did so.

Vin's eyes narrowed. The look on Belle's face and her distant courteousness told him the answers to her questions about Ezra: he might still be trying, but she wasn't interested. He looked up as his friend and adversary entered. He looked surprised to see Vin there, but he smiled at him nonetheless.

"Mr. Tanner, I had heard you returned. And I'm intruding on reacquaintance with Miss Isabelle."

"That's all right. Just dinner with a friend," Vin muttered, trying not to sound completely furious like he was.

"I am truly sorry. I came to invite Miss Isabelle to dinner at the opening of mah restaurant tomorrow night." He looked hopefully at Belle.

Belle smiled at him kindly. "That sounds very nice, Mr. Standish."

"Ezra," he corrected.

She nodded as if she would acquiesce to his preference of title in the future. "I believe my sister and Mr. Larrabee will be needing me tomorrow night, unfortunately. With Mr. Tanner's return, they can finally go forward with the wedding and who is to know how quickly that will be."

Ezra nodded. "Perhaps we could have the whole wedding party as my special guests at the opening."

"I'll tell Mary. She'll be thrilled." She showed him to the door. "Until tomorrow."

His face glowed. "Yes, mah dear." He kissed her hand, bowed to her, and left.

"Still tryin to weasel his way in, I see." Vin was somewhere between amused and furious.

Belle exhaled loudly and leaned back against the door. "You have no idea how hard it's been to appear polite while fighting off his advances. He's a sweet man, and I care for him as a friend, but it's so hard to discourage him."

Vin closed the space between them and placed his hands gently on her waist. "Now where were we?"

Belle smiled up at him. "I believe I was going to make dinner, feed you, and send you home." She stood on her tiptoes so she was inches from his ears. "No more kissing."

Vin's ego deflated, but he let her go about her work. He was sure that this night would be the first of many in her company and if he'd waited twelve months to kiss her again, he could wait a little longer…

A/N: yes, or no? R/R ~Nelli~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready**

Belle had ridden out to the Larrabee homestead early that morning and told her sister about Mr. Standish's offer for the evening. Mary was thrilled and decided it would be the rehearsal dinner, since she had already talked to Josiah and he had agreed to perform the ceremony the next day, Saturday, so Belle wouldn't have class. "There's no point in putting it off any longer," Mary had said. "Vin's back and I know Chris will be happy to have the whole thing over with. I know I'm driving him insane."

Belle had wanted to ask her sister how she had known she loved Chris. She knew the two of them had had almost the same kind of attraction as herself and Vin, but they had had ghosts from their respective pasts that had kept them from behaving in the way she and Vin had last night: Mary had Steven and Chris had his wife. She hadn't asked, though; she didn't want Mary to begin asking questions that she herself didn't know the answers to. Like, were they going to renew their courtship? Were they just going to have a small fling, resulting in losing her dignity and self-respect, not to mention her job? She was so dreadfully confused.

As she rode into town to head for the schoolhouse, Mr. Standish walked slowly out to the street to greet her. His face held a smile, but his eyes were distant. She was in no mood to talk to him, but she smiled politely anyway and dismounted while he held the reins of her mare.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily. "Is there a problem?"

"I am unsure, mah dear," he drawled. "I feel I should apologize again for intruding last night." He walked her horse over to the hitching post and tied a careful, but tight, knot. "I should have known Mr. Tanner would have been in your presence after such a long time apart."

Belle felt her face heat up. She was hoping Ezra wasn't going to ask any questions about what had happened between the two of them. "It's quite all right. He just escorted me home from the school and I invited him to stay for dinner. Nothing infamous to intrude upon." She laughed softly.

Ezra returned her laugh with a rueful smile. "I'm going to bow out gracefully, Miss Isabelle. I realize you do not care for me in the same regard I do for you. If I could not sway you while Mr. Tanner was absent, there is no way to sway you while he is present."

Belle was shocked. It was true that Ezra had tried everything in his power to get her to commit to a relationship with him, short of showing his passion like Vin had done the night previous. Not that that would have helped his case, since only Vin could affect her in that way. But she never expected him to admit to his behavior.

"I hope," Ezra continued, "that you will still consider me a close friend." He took up her hand. "I couldn't stand losing you." He looked deep into her eyes and Belle could see how hard this was for him.

"Of course I consider you a close friend. I always will." She moved her empty hand to his cheek and smiled softly. "I hope you save me a dance this evening at the opening."

Ezra's expression instantly changed to one of joy. He was excited about his restaurant and word around town was that he had hired a band especially for the festivities. "Why, I would be delighted." He kissed her hand and said his goodbyes, then left her to her thoughts.

The day went by in a blur and Belle hastily returned to her sister after the school day was done, Billy clinging to her waist as she galloped toward his new home. He was going to the party too, but he was to be escorted home by his bedtime; Buck had volunteered to watch him that morning at the homestead, at least until Mary and Chris returned home. Belle had said she would do it, but Buck had insisted, a knowing gleam in his eyes that Belle hadn't wanted to think about.

"Mary, we're here," Belle yelled, letting herself and her nephew in the front door.

"Just a second!" Her sister's voice was coming from down the hall where she and Chris had made a makeshift newsroom for her, until he could build her a new office in town. She had given Ezra all of her property, completely forgetting about the office at the time and now regretted selling that piece of real estate. She was making due, but she longed for her own space once again.

Mary appeared in the front parlor with ink on her face and her hair in disarray. Belle laughed at the sight of her. "I'm so glad I'm here. You'll need a lot of help getting ready for tonight, by the looks of it."

She took her sister's hand and led her up to her room; Chris had set her up in a guest room when she had moved in a few months ago, out of propriety. Mary had insisted on living together for a time, just to see if they would be able to handle each other; after all, they were both strong-willed, and she didn't want to ruin the love they had for each other by bickering all the time. Belle had thought it was scandalous, but she supported her sister's decision, and obviously they were doing all right, what with the wedding set for the next day.

Belle fussed over her sister's hair and face, doing everything in her power to make her look even more beautiful than she was. She pulled her sister's hair out of its normal bun and then brushed it out into soft waves. She pulled it all back up into a tight twist and clipped some fresh roses into it, letting soft wisps frame her face. Her actual face she did little to; Mary was already so naturally beautiful, she needed little help. Then she helped her into a pretty royal blue ball gown with small cap sleeves that fit her older sister like a glove.

She wanted to leave her own hair down in its natural curls, but thought it would be improper, so she mirrored what she had done to Mary, but with bits of honeysuckle woven in it, thanks to her nephew's quick feet. Her own dress was a pale rose color; it was long and clung tightly to her trim waist before billowing out in a full skirt made of soft chiffon. She added a little color to her cheeks and was all set, amazed at the woman who stared back at her in the mirror.

"Oh, Belle, you look wonderful!" Mary came to stand beside her in the mirror. The family resemblance was stunning and it made a tear form in the older girl's eyes. "Mother and Father would be so proud of you."

"They would have loved Chris," Belle murmured back.

They hugged and heard the front door open. Male voices drifted up to them. It sounded like Chris and a few of his friends, ready to come claim the women and Billy. The sisters started down the stairs, Mary in the lead as she was unable to contain her excitement to see her future husband. She rushed to his arms as soon as she was down the stairs, reminding Belle instantly of how she responded to Vin just the other day. She took the stairs more slowly, enjoying how grown-up the dress made her feel. As she rounded the landing to take the last few remaining stairs, she looked over at the other men with her future brother-in-law.

Mr. Wilmington was smiling up at her. He walked over to the stairs in his suit jacket and slacks, and held out a hand to help her down the rest of the way. "Belle, you sure look lovely in pink." He kissed her cheek in a friendly manner.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilmington!" Belle considered the older man to be like a brother, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She squeezed his hand softly and let him lead her over to the rest of the group.

Chris took his eyes off his bride long enough to glance at the younger girl. "You look great," he muttered, mirroring Buck's kiss.

Belle smiled at him. She expected no words from the groom, but was appreciative of what he did say. "You look very handsome too," she answered, gesturing to the suit he was wearing. Mary must have ordered it for him. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but the black-on-black attire suited him, even if it was formal.

The last person in the room was Vin. He was wearing his buckskins, though they looked freshly cleaned. She smiled softly at him; she would have been disturbed if he had shown up in a suit, as it would not have been like him at all. He was staring at her, open-mouthed.

"Mr. Tanner, are you quite alright?" Her voice was warm and her eyes kind, but she desperately wanted to laugh at him.

"Cat's got his tongue, Belle," Buck answered for him, fighting down a chuckle.

Vin snapped out of his daze and shot Buck a scornful look. His attention returned to the youngest Manning girl and he smiled down at her. "You look prettier than the sunset."

Belle flushed at the compliment. She lost all words but nodded at him in thanks.

"Shall we get this over with?" Chris muttered, clearly unhappy about the dinner plans, but extremely satisfied with his future wife's attire.

They all agreed and headed out the door: Buck was walking with Billy, who looked cute as a button in his own little suit, Chris escorting the future missus, and Vin awkwardly holding out his arm to Belle.

Belle accepted and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You smell like honeysuckle again," he murmured to her under his breath as he led her to the wagon he and Chris had carefully lined with straw and blankets. His frustration at this fact was evident.

Belle laughed. "Naturally. I carry a satchel of it on my person, most days, so I smell sweet." She used her free hand to indicate her hair. "I laced some in my hair this evening."

Vin groaned. "You're out to torture me, I swear."

Belle's smile widened. "I assure you I am not. But it is nice to know you enjoy the smell of honeysuckle."

Vin stopped her just short of the wagon. "You're treading into dangerous waters, Miss Belle." The look he gave her was somewhat dark, laced with intense desire.

"I'll take my chances," she whispered slyly before climbing into the wagon, Vin on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Opening**

The wagon bounced merrily toward the main street of Four Corners, its occupants happy but quiet. Vin was trying desperately to ignore the sweet smell emanating from the woman next to him, and was failing miserably. He looked up to the front seat of the wagon, seeing Chris and Mary cuddled together and talking quietly. Buck was occupied with Billy, telling him a story to subdue him until the party. Once he was sure that everyone else was completely engaged, he leaned a little closer to Belle, whom he was sitting next to.

"If you keeping acting this way, I'm not gonna hold myself responsible for my actions," he whispered huskily to her.

"Acting what way?" Belle's soft voice demanded, her eyes straying to the other occupants of the vehicle.

"Tempting me. Teasing me." He snuck a look around then leaned a little closer. "You're not exactly playing fair."

"Vin, I had no idea about your obsession with honeysuckle, I swear. I only knew what little of your history my sister shared with my mother and father, and whatever little information I gathered from you before your departure." She turned and looked deep into his blue eyes. "I'm not trying to torture you."

Vin fought the impulse he had to snatch her into his arms and kiss the hell out of her. Instead, he settled for appearing to stretch and placing his arm around her shoulders. He watched her eyebrow arch upward and a smile play at the corner of her lips. She turned away from him, looking behind the wagon at the dust kicking up.

"If I had known one year ago that ignoring your advances would have enticed you more than my passionate mood swings and quick temper, I would have acted accordingly," she murmured, a laugh in her voice.

Vin growled lowly. "That's got nothing to do with it. I told you I thought we should wait until you'd grown up." The fingers that belonged to the hand on her shoulder rubbed her smooth skin softly. "And you have."

Belle remembered the conversation, and while she still cared for Vin deeply, still loved him immensely, she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to lower her guard to him once again. What if he was only after her because of the chase? If she gave in, he would just walk out of her life once more. And she couldn't handle that again. She remained silent the rest of the drive, enjoying the feel of Vin touching her skin, but trying desperately not to encourage anymore advances.

When they reached the new restaurant, called the Southern Belle, Vin got out of the back of the wagon first, holding his hand out for Belle. She accepted it gratefully and went to step down; she lost her balance and felt his strong hands around her waist before she would have hit the dirt face first. Her hands were braced against his arms for support and when they looked at each other, Belle felt the sparks shoot between them. The whole scene reminded her of the first time they had met, so long ago, in the saloon…when she had been intoxicated and he had saved her from falling over. Her face turned the color of an apple and she quickly stepped away, asking her nephew to be a good boy and escort her inside.

Ezra had decided on a small buffet for the opening of his restaurant, with a sampling of some of the major staples on the menu. The tables were to one side and a large dance floor occupied the other. Belle could still remember where the rooms of her sister's home had started and stopped and what piece of furniture occupied which space. She would miss that home, but she had a new one now: her own.

She forced Billy to dance a waltz with her, which he absolutely abhorred. He kept squirming and saying, "Aw, Aunt Belle" whenever he saw someone he knew. She finally let him go, smiling after him. Ezra came over next, claiming her for the next several dances. He was a fine partner, and now that things were resolved between them, she felt at ease when they spoke and moved.

Vin watched from a corner, deeply embarrassed. Belle was a wonderful dancer and he had limited skills when it came to the activity. He wanted to go cut in but knew he'd probably trip over his own feet, or step on hers. Not exactly the most romantic of things to do. He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. A moment later, his friend Chris joined him. He followed his gaze, then mirrored his pose.

"Still got it bad, huh?" He was watching his future sister-in-law laugh at something the gambler had said; Ezra, in turn, glowed with pleasure.

"You have no idea." Vin looked over long enough to see Chris's gaze move to Mary, who was talking to some other people about tomorrow's wedding, and watched as it softened with love and desire.

"Bet I do." Chris returned his attention to their conversation. "Why not cut in?"

"Got two left feet." Vin shrugged. "Couldn't stand to lose face in front of her."

It was Chris's turn to shrug. "If she loves you, she won't care."

In that moment, Mary joined them, linking her arm through her fiance's, smiling around the room. "Doesn't Belle look just beautiful?" she murmured.

Chris smiled down at her, nodding. "We were just talking about that. Would you like something to drink?"

Mary nodded. "I believe there's some iced tea in the other room. That sounds wonderful."

Chris kissed her hand, which seemed very out of character to Vin, then walked off to find her something to drink. Mary took a step closer to Vin, her smile fading into a look of stern sisterly concern.

"Mr. Tanner, I need to have a word with you."

Vin had an 'uh-oh' moment. "Mary?"

"May I be frank?"

"I wish you would be." He turned so he was looking right down at her.

Mary, never showing any weakness or fear at his height over her, continued. "My sister, quite frankly, went through hell to get on with her life after the two of you ended your relationship one year ago. If you are toying with her emotions now that you're back, I will come after you, friend of my husband or not." Her eyes were narrowed harshly, making her look like a mother protecting her cub. "Do I make myself clear?"

Vin smiled down at her. "Crystal clear. But, for the record, I was miserable without her, too." Vin looked out at her, twirling around in yet another man's arms, Ezra having returned to being a good host. "I missed her every day and dreamed about her every night." He looked back down at Mary. "I'm trying desperately to win her back, Mary. I love her."

Mary, who looked up at him skeptically, thought heavily for a moment. Finally, she said, "If you love her, go ask her to dance."

Vin sighed. "I can't dance."

It was Mary who smiled now. "Don't worry about that. Belle can work around that. She loves to lead." Chris had returned by this time and she accepted her drink graciously. "Go on."

Vin, wanting desperately to win back Mary's trust, hesitated only a moment before venturing over to Belle and her partner. He cleared his throat loudly and tapped the other man on the shoulder. "Can I cut in?" The man nodded and thanked Belle, then stepped aside and let Vin take his place.

They stood there for a moment, him looking down at her, she looking up at him. Finally, she whispered, "Are we going to move?"

Vin could feel himself blush, something he rarely, if ever, did. "I'm not a dancer, but your sister made me."

Belle looked over his shoulder at Mary, who smiled encouragingly at her. "Alright, I'll lead then." She took a step back and Vin followed, then she turned, and after a few slow, agonizing moments, she had them going in a sort of box step pattern.

Vin watched his feet, carefully mirroring her movements and trying desperately not to step on her toes. Belle was watching his face, smiling when he finally picked up the rhythm and began counting quietly to himself, the movement of his mouth the only indication of what was happening in his head. He looked up at her and smiled happily, excited that he had picked it up so quickly. He caught her watching him and almost tripped them, he was so pleased.

"Don't stop!" she whispered softly. "We'll trip! I'm not strong enough to keep us both upright." Her face was bright with pleasure and her eyes laughed up at him.

He continued his counting, watching her face. "Her sister wanted me to dance with you."

"You mentioned that already."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you why."

"Alright, so tell me why." Belle continued to turn gracefully around the dance floor.

"She wanted me to prove that I love you." His reply was simple, but the admission made his stomach do butterflies.

"What?" Belle stopped only a second before completing a step. "Why would she do that?"

"She wants to protect you. Doesn't want me to hurt you again." He smiled at her expression of disbelief. "She loves you."

"It's none of her business," Belle said gruffly. "Of all the nerve." She shot her sister a dirty look but Mary just took it in stride. "I'll have to have a serious discussion with her."

"Don't. She doesn't want to see you like you were before I left. It broke her heart seeing you that sad." Vin could only imagine. The one time he had made Belle cry, he had thought it would kill him. If he had stuck around after dissolving their courtship, he would have been back at her feet, begging for mercy within a week. Perhaps that was why he'd stayed away so long.

Belle's look of anger melted. "I can only imagine what she felt," she admitted. "It must have been unbearable. But that doesn't give her the right to demand you prove yourself." She looked back up at him. "That's my right."

Vin's smile returned, a hint of desire peeking into his blue eyes. "And what do you demand of me?"

Belle smiled mischievously. "Only that you wait a little longer. My pride is at stake here."

"Thought you didn't flirt anymore," he teased.

"Au contraire," she muttered, curtsying as the song ended. "I only flirt with men I'm actually attracted to. Excuse me."

Belle walked away slowly, toward the front door of the restaurant. He watched her thank Ezra, say her goodbyes to her family, and walk out into the cold air. All he could think of was how she had that thin material on and no shawl to protect her. It took him only a few seconds to make his decision and follow her out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Moonlight**

Belle was walking past the wagon they'd all taken from Chris and Mary's homestead. She was headed in the direction of her own, her pace slow and steady. Her eyes were up at the sky, and Vin turned his own gaze heavenward, admiring the stars. Then he returned his attention to the street, sped up slightly, and went to join her.

"Nice night," he commented, removing his jacket. "Little on the chilly side." He placed it over her shoulders, his arms lingering on her for a minute longer than they should have. He pulled away hesitantly and kept up her pace.

"Yes, it is lovely. The moon especially." She smiled gratefully up at him and continued on her way home.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Each step felt more awkward to Vin; they always had so much to say to each other that being quiet seemed strange for their relationship. He looked at Belle who was serenely staring up at the full moon, her smile soft, her eyes dreamy. He had to know what she was thinking, so he cleared his throat.

"What's got you all starry-eyed?" His smile was playful, but his voice was curious.

Belle laughed softly, the sound of her voice barely reaching his ears. "I was admiring the moon. Thinking back to when we first courted. How I would have swooned into your arms if we had been alone on a night like this." She smiled up at him. "I think a lot of what ifs where we're concerned."

"Like what if I hadn't left?" Vin turned away from her, not liking the bittersweet tone of her voice.

Belle nodded. "Yes. Or what if I had been more patient. I wouldn't have made that deal with Connelly. I wouldn't have rushed so quickly into revealing my feelings. We wouldn't have rushed into a relationship. We could have gotten to know each other better. Faster. I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Vin was at a loss. He sighed, putting out his hand and lightly grabbing hold of her upper arm, turning her to him. He ran a finger over her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Belle." His voice was sad.

Belle placed a soft hand on his cheek. "I know you didn't. I realize I shouldn't have been so forward." Her smile was barely visible in the pale moonlight. "I suppose I deserved it. After all, I did the same thing to so many men. It's only fair I experience it in turn."

Belle tried to pull away, but Vin held her tighter. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his long arms around her waist. She looked so cute in his jacket that was clearly way too big on her. The heated desire from the previous day was at a low simmer; Vin didn't have to fight as hard to stay in control.

"Belle," he murmured, his lips moving toward her ear. "It was wrong of me to walk away. I should have begged you to come with me."

Belle pulled back slightly looking up into his eyes. "I would have said no. I needed to learn a sense of propriety. I was so spoiled. I needed to learn I couldn't always get what I wanted. Including you."

His eyes smoldered down at her. "But you did get me."

Belle sighed. "I may have had your attention, but I didn't have you. It was clearly just an infatuation, Vin. I care about you deeply, more than words possibly can convey, but you…" Her lip quivered. "You clearly didn't feel the same."

Vin's arms went limp and Belle stepped away from him. How could she say that? Did she not see the anxiety on his face when Connelly had her? How much trouble he went through to protect her? How hard he had to fight to contain himself around her now? His eyes narrowed in anger. How dare she say such a thing!

Vin stormed in front of her, blocking her path. She looked up at him, her eyes widened in shock at his anger. His fists clenched and he fought to contain the hurt and fury her words had caused as he tried desperately to explain. "I can't believe you think that! I don't say things I don't mean, Belle, and I told you I love you all the time." He deflated slightly, his eyes pleading with her. "Do you think it was easy for me to leave you? To stay gone so long?"

"That was your own fault! You could have come back any time. Like a month after you left, when the whole damn business was done!"

Belle tried to squeeze around him, but he pulled her tightly to him, his gaze a little softer. "You knew I was done? You never said anything in your letters."

She shrugged, her anger still intense. "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. But when you didn't, that made it pretty clear that you were avoiding me." She tried to jerk away again, but to no avail.

"I was avoiding you because I couldn't trust myself around you. You were there yesterday, Belle. It's hard for me to keep myself sane when you're around. I'm trying not to rush this and ruin it a second time."

"Who said there would be a second time?" she spat at him.

Vin's heart broke. "You mean, you don't want me back?" He let his arms drop from her.

Belle bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. "I never said that. It's just," she wandered over to a nearby rock and sat, his buckskin jacket still draped casually over her shoulders. "We can't keep pretending that you leaving never happened. That we can just pick back up. I was hurt for a long time after you left. There were days I didn't even want to leave my room, let alone my bed." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Mary tried to console me, Buck tried to make me laugh, Ezra tried to entice me. The only thing that brought me out of it was a sweet little boy who wanted to learn to read." She sighed and looked up at him. "In a lot of ways, I consoled myself in Billy's presence because he reminded me so much of you. He's smart, sensitive, endearing, and he loves to be outside. He and Chris have this amazing bond that's so much like you two, it's scary. The only difference was that Billy couldn't leave me. I'm his aunt, so I can coddle and squeeze him as much as I want. Sure, it embarrasses him, but he still loves me." Belle looked down at her fingers; she was twisting them uneasily. "He still wants to see me."

Vin went to her, squatting down in front of her. "I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want to see you. I stayed away for so long because I didn't want to deal with all the pain seeing you would bring. I didn't want to see Ezra all over you, and you pretending to enjoy yourself when I'd still see the pain in your eyes." He took her hands in his. "I didn't mean to act like it didn't happen. But when I saw you yesterday, I remembered why I fell in love with you and all the intense emotions came flooding back." He smiled softly at her. "If you think it would be better for us to take some time, find out exactly what's going on here, I'm willing. I'll give you some space if that's what you want." He squeezed her hands. "I love you and I want to make this work this time."

Belle smiled gratefully up at him. "I think we should get to know one another, just like we said we would. It might make it a little easier for both of us."

Vin nodded his consent. He felt he already knew all he needed to know, but if Belle needed this to accept him once again, he'd do it. He'd do anything to have her back in his arms for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Preparations

Belle was running wildly around the upstairs of Mary's new home in her undergarments. Thankfully, all the men were outside already, standing by the wedding arch, waiting on the women to be ready to go. Unfortunately, however, they might be waiting for some time. Mary was nearly all put together: her long ivory dress had a beautiful chapel train that Billy had offered to help carry for his mom so it wouldn't get so dirty. The collar clung to her throat, not tightly. Her hair was piled on her head in curly tendrils, little white flowers placed all over where the curls were clipped up. She was breathtaking.

Belle's dress was a pink number with elbow length sleeves, a rounded collar that showed a little cleavage, and a bustle in the back. She wore her hair half-up in a bun, the rest hanging in her natural loose waves around her shoulders. She looked good in the dress when she had tried it on, but now she was running severely late. Her sister's hair took longer than she had anticipated, so now she was dashing around, trying desperately to get things together.

Belle was heading back to the bedroom she was getting ready in when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She froze midstep and looked around in horror, trying to find something to cover herself with, so whoever it was would not see her in her under things. She could find nothing and looked around for the nearest door. She was reaching for the handle just as Vin rounded the corner from the banister.

They looked at each other in shock for a moment, then he looked away, at the ceiling, his face turning red. "Chris was just wondering if, huh, everyone was almost ready. He's getting a little antsy." Vin was wearing a suit, one she was assuming that Mary ordered for him and would only be worn for the ceremony, not at all for the reception.

Belle wrapped her arms around herself to hide what she could and stared at the wall. "Well, we're just waiting on me. I need to, huh, get my dress, um on."

Vin smiled roughly, finally looking at her. "So I see." His heart started racing; the sight of Belle in so little was something he thought he wouldn't see until the two of them were…he let the thought fade, instead focusing on how small her waist really was, how her legs looked strong, but feminine in her leggings.

"Could you please avert your gaze, Vin?" Her face was the color of roses and her eyes were narrowed as she looked up at him.

He smiled and turned around to go back downstairs. "Sorry. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then." He walked slowly down the stairs, glancing back up at her through the railing.

Belle collapsed against the wall in mortification, her hand over her heart which was beating rapidly. Vin had looked undeniably handsome in the dark material of the suit and it did little for her already fluttering organ. She had wanted to rush to him, but was afraid that would be improper, especially considering last night's conversation and the fact that she was in her underwear. The look he sent her did little to dissuade her from her thoughts. Would the two of them ever get over their initial attraction long enough to actually have a normal relationship? One where they knew of each other's pasts and what they each wanted for the future?

Belle looked pensive as she headed back down the hall to her dress. She knew a lot about his past already. Both of his parents were dead too. He couldn't read. He became a bounty hunter to help bring justice to criminals and had been framed by one of the men he was after. He came to Four Corners, starting out as a clerk in the general store, but became a lawman. She also knew about his one other love, Charlotte, and what had happened between them. He knew a lot of her as well: he knew about Joey, her parents' stipulation, her pride, her stubbornness. He knew she could cook. He knew of her schooling and of her learning to ride a horse.

Maybe it was more the future she was worried about: she wanted to know how many children he wanted, would he be alright with settling down, if it bothered him that she wanted to continue working. Things that would matter if they did make this relationship work. Realization of this fact flooded through her as she slid her dress over her head, careful not to upset her hair. If she could find a way to find these things out, maybe she would be ready to commit to him, to let her wall down and give her heart to him once again.

Belle sighed at her reflection in the looking glass. "Wouldn't it be something if that was all that bothered me? I just want to know where it's headed…" She smiled widely and grabbed up her small bouquet from the dresser top. It contained wild honeysuckle and the white flowers in Mary's hair; her sister had chosen the mix because it reminded her of how the two of them were: Belle wild, Mary prim and pristine. She smiled at the flowers intermingling in her hand then went down the hall to her sister's room.

She knocked softly and immediately entered. "Mary, are you ready?"

Her sister was breathing deeply, almost hyperventilating. "I guess."

"Are you alright?" Concern washed over to her as she ran to her older sister's side.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just have butterflies." Mary smiled at her, and Belle could see the genuine happiness within her companion. "I never thought I'd find love again, Belle, and I'm so unbelievably happy." She laughed softly. "I'm sure Chris will be happy, too, when the whole thing is over. I was driving him insane."

"He'll be happy when it's over because he'll have you forever. He loves you so." Belle hugged her tightly, then straightened the front of the dress, her eagle eye on the look out for any imperfections that might ruin her sister's day.

"Vin loves you too, you know. I hate to admit it, but I saw the way he was looking at you last night. He wants you back." Mary held out her hand and Belle gave it a squeeze. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Maybe I will." Belle smiled softly and then straightened her back. "Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

The two started down the stairs. Billy was waiting by the door, looking bored. He heard his mother and aunt and looked up at them. "You look so pretty, Mama." He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, dear." Mary smiled happily at her little boy. It meant so much to her that he and Chris got along like they did. It made it that much easier for her to let herself love him. "Pop your head outside and have them start the music."

Billy did as he was told and returned with Buck at his side. The older gentleman smiled down at the two ladies. "Beauty definitely runs in the Manning family." He leaned over and kissed each one on the cheek, then linked Mary's arm through his.

The music started, a soft violin playing a gentle melody. Mary took one last deep breath. Belle locked eyes with her. "Everyone ready?"

Mary nodded, Buck said something in affirmation, and Billy took his place at the end of the train. Belle turned around, opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, going down the steps and up the aisle. Toward Josiah, ready to give an emotionally powerful ceremony. Toward Chris, who looked nervous and excited all at the same time, finally ready to have the woman he loved so much as his wife. And toward Vin, who looked nothing like himself all dressed up, but who still made her heart swell with emotion.

She had a sudden clarity about what it would be like to get married one day, and she knew she didn't want anyone else at the altar looking at her with as much love as Chris regarded Mary. Just Vin. It always would just be Vin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Uninvited Guest

Belle received numerous congratulations during the barbeque reception that followed the ceremony. People congratulating her on how beautiful her sister looked, on her new brother-in-law, on how happy the whole family appeared. She was overwhelmed by all the well-wishers, and desperately wished someone would come save her. As if he could read her mind, Vin instantly appeared, still surprisingly in his suit. He smiled at the group around Belle, then said he needed to claim her for some bridal party dance. She smiled her thanks up at him.

"I know they're just being polite and all, but that was a bit much!" She felt calmer away from the group. She looked back up at him. "Is there really a bridal party dance?"

Vin looked grim as he nodded. "Think Mary's just doing it to torture me."

Belle laughed out loud. "I doubt that severely." She let Vin lead her to the dance floor. She could see J.D. and Nathan over at the spit, turning half a steer on a stick. The smell was overpowering, but delicious and she suddenly realized just how hungry she was. She secretly hoped the dance didn't take too long so she could go get something to eat.

"You look prettier than the bride, Belle. But don't tell her I said so." Vin put his arm around her and clasped her hand, striking a waltz pose.

Belle smiled softly at him, her face flushing at the compliment. "You look handsome today. Did Mary threaten your life if you didn't wear the suit?"

Vin's playful smile returned. "Naw, Chris did. Said he wanted everything perfect for Mary's big day. Made me go get it this morning, bright and early."

Belle laughed, trying to imagine her brother-in-law doing such a thing. It was surprisingly easy. "Well, I'm not saying it suits you, but it does look nice."

They were silent a moment, but not awkwardly so like the previous evening. Finally, Vin broke the silence. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Belle looked away. "It was an accident. I shouldn't have been running around so. Billy was just downstairs. I should have known better."

"You don't have to take the blame for everything, you know. I was the one gawking at you."

Belle smiled mischievously. "That is true. You've become quite the pervert, Mr. Tanner."

"Always been one, just hide it well." He winked at her playfully. His smile turned serious. "What were you thinking about as you walked toward the arch?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. You said we have to get to know each other. I want to know everything, even what you think."

Belle sighed, unsure how to make this less embarrassing for herself, but settling on telling the truth. "I was thinking about what it would be like on my own wedding day."

Vin nodded. "Thought as much. Anything in particular, or just in general?"

Belle's blush returned as she said quietly, "One thing in particular."

Vin's grip got a little tighter, pulling her a little closer. "And what was that?" His voice was husky and low, his hope and desire evident to her.

"Who I wanted standing up there, waiting for me." She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his.

In that one brief look, Vin saw who she wanted too, and he had to restrain himself from kissing her in public. The privacy of her own home was different than at her sister's wedding party. "I was thinking that, too," he whispered, his eyes softening as he remembered his vision of Belle in a stunning white dress, smiling at him as she made her way up to him and the preacher.

"About our conversation last night," Belle started, needing urgently to tell him her epiphany.

He cut her off. "I still want to get to know you. No rush."

She smiled sweetly, thanking him. "That's very kind, but not what I wanted to say. I think I know your past fairly well, Vin. I'd like to know more about what you want from your future."

Vin looked down at her, puzzled. "Like?"

"Like do you want to learn to read? I'm starting adult education classes, so I can help you. Do you want kids and if so how many? Do you feel like you could settle down, or do you want to keep moving from place to place, trying to find bad guys? Would you be comfortable with me continuing to teach? Those kinds of things."

Vin thought for a moment, a little overwhelmed at her sudden insistence. "I think adult education classes are a fine idea, but I would prefer to learn in private. My pride couldn't take it. I'm pretty sure I've got all my wanderin' out of my system, but it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. I could wander a little more before the big day to get it out of me. I want to settle down with you though, if that answers your question. I do want kids, but it doesn't matter how many. More than one, I think. I was an only child and it was lonely without someone to play with. And I'd like to have them closer together, so they get along better than if they're years apart." He looked pointedly at her and she knew he was talking about her recent good relationship with her sister after years of disliking her. "As for you teaching, it's what you love. If I love you as much as I know I do, it wouldn't be right of me to ask you to give it up. I want you to do things that will make you happy. Besides, it's a good thing you're doin'. Why would I want you to stop that?"

Belle smiled, her internal emotions much less calm than her exterior ones let on. He answered just as she hoped he would, right down to having children. Her propriety flew out the window and she kissed him on the cheek. "You must have been made for me, Vin Tanner, because you answered exactly how I wanted you to."

Vin, shocked at the kiss, looked down at her wide-eyed. "I did, did I?"

She nodded. "Down to every last detail. Do you have any questions for me?"

Vin thought then shook his head. "Not at the moment." He pulled her flush to him. "So does this mean our courtship can be renewed?"

Belle laughed and pulled away. They had been dancing for some time. "Not yet, Vin. Soon, I promise." She squeezed his hand and made some excuse about needing to be a good hostess, walking away while her heart begged her to stay.

Vin watched her go, his thoughts turning toward their future and how it seemed so perfect. He saw movement to his right and noticed a man making a beeline for Belle. He left the floor but decided to watch the interaction, since he'd never seen the man before in his life.

"Miss Isabelle Manning?" a deep, masculine voice said behind her.

Belle turned, smiling at the man. He was taller than her, perhaps an inch or two taller than Vin. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, but wasn't nearly too long. His eyes were dark brown and framed by long lashes. There was a beautiful smile on his lips and his eyes shined down at her in fascination. His body looked muscular and trim, the suit he was wearing complimenting it perfectly. He was most definitely attractive, but nowhere near as much so as Vin. She didn't recognize him and wondered if maybe he was a distant relation of Chris.

"Yes. May I help you, sir?"

"Oh, Belle," he said laughingly. "I suppose you don't recognize me. I barely recognized you. It was your laugh that gave it away when you were dancing. Oh how I missed you."

The man leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. She pulled away, hand raised to strike him. He grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her hand to his lips. She stepped back, removing her hand from his grasp. The shape of the eyes. The smile. His nose. She did recognize him slightly.

And then it hit her. "Joseph! What are you doing here?" She was aghast. She hadn't heard from him in a little over a year. She was shocked to see him.

"The paper back home printed an announcement for your sister and so I came to pay my respects." He filled the space between them. "It's been a year, Belle. The stipulation is up. You can come home now. With me."

Vin approached at that moment, his blood boiling. "May I ask who the hell you are?" It took all his restraint not to punch the man.

The man smiled down at him, his arm instinctively wrapping around Belle. He could sense the competition between them. "I'm Joseph Harrington, Belle's fiancé."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What to do about Joey…

"I swear to you, Vin, it's not true!"

The two of them were hiding in Belle's house, a fire in the fireplace, all the doors locked and windows covered. She convinced Joey to stay in town at the hotel, saying she was overwhelmed and needed some time to think. She was sitting on the bench in front of the fire, Vin's head in her lap, her fingers running through his hair. It was an intimate pose, but it felt comfortable. Vin had stormed off after Joey's announcement, only to show up at her back door hours later, in the darkness. He had said nothing, just entered, pulling her with him to the fireplace and getting comfortable in his current position.

"I believe you. But why did he say it?" Vin was confused, but he could hear the sincerity in Belle's voice.

She sighed. "We were engaged, before I came out West. My parents wanted me to marry him, so I went and was going to go through with it." This conversation was sounding dangerously close to the one she'd had with Josiah months ago. "But I found Mary's letters. About you. And I realized I didn't love him, could never love him, and I couldn't do that to him. So I told him about Mother and Daddy's stipulation: that I live with Mary for a year to learn how to care for myself and then I'd get my inheritance. I said I was leaving and I regrettably couldn't marry him. He must have thought I meant marry him at the time." She stared into the fire. "After a year with no letters or notes, I thought he'd given up. I never dreamed he'd come here to take me back with him."

Vin stared up at her from where he was laying. The fire played on her face and lightened her hair. He could get used to seeing her in its glow. Slowly he sat up, pulling her to him and guiding her head to his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her. He kissed her forehead and thought deeply. "You're just going to have to tell him the truth."

"I know that, Vin. I just don't think he's going to take it so well. He'll probably tell me I have an obligation to him. I made a commitment. I'm not sure if he'll let me out of it." Belle snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling the scent of horse and the forest. He smelled like freedom to her.

"What if you were unable to get married?" Vin wondered, an idea starting to develop in his head.

"The only way that would work is if I was already married."

"Exactly. He saw us dancing. Why couldn't you just tell him we're married?"

Belle bolted upright and looked at him. "That would be a lie!"

"I agree, but if it's the only way he'll agree to let you out of your engagement, wouldn't it be worth it?" He scooted closer to her, brushing a strand of her now loose hair out of her eyes. It was nice to see her with her hair down; it was soft and framed her face beautifully. "Besides it's not like it won't be true some day."

Belle blushed and turned back to the fire. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

He chuckled softly, his arms encircling her. "I know what I want, is all. And, unlike Ezra, I won't give up."

She smiled at his words, still watching the flames lick the logs on them. She sighed again, in resignation "I suppose it will have to do if Joey won't let me out of my agreement." She shook her head, her wavy hair flying in all directions. "I can't believe after a year of no correspondence that he thinks I'll still marry him." She looked at him. "Even while you were away, you found ways of writing to me. And you can't read. What the does he expect, damn it?"

Vin laughed at her pretty mouth saying such a dirty word. He rubbed her cheek softly, treasuring the closeness of the moment. He slowly worked his hand back to her neck and pulled her to him. He laid his body down on the bench, forcing her gently to lie on top of him. Her eyes were glittering in the firelight: anticipation. His mouth found hers in the semi-darkness and they kissed tenderly, gently. The passion they shared was there, but it was sweeter now, more fondness than the incredible attraction that usually fueled their kisses. He respected her, loved her, knew he wanted her forever. That meant he could be gentle at times and at others, let the raw passion that her touches provoked run rampant.

They lay tangled in each other for some time. The fire burned low while they kissed and whispered about their future in the dark. Close to midnight, Belle murmured that she was sleepy. Vin helped her sit up, then carried her up the stairs to her room. He'd never been in the room before, but it suited her: a big four-poster with a warm quilt on it, fluffy pillows, and a huge oak bureau. There was a rocking chair in one corner and Vin could see her sitting in it in the near future, rocking their child to sleep. The thought made his heart race with longing. _Their child_.

He placed her lovingly on the bed, tucking her in. She smiled sleepily up at him. He kissed her forehead and went to leave. Before he got very far, her small hand reached out and held fast to his.

"Please don't go." Her eyes pleaded with him.

Vin sank to the bed, brushing her hair off her forehead. "What would the parents of your students say? You can't lose face now."

"That's sweet of you to care, but once they find out I've been secretly married for months, they won't care."

Vin smiled, knowing she was right. They'd have to sell this lie, if they had to, so everyone believed them. It would be hard; several people would be hurt at not knowing the news. Vin's thoughts turned to Josiah. "What if it weren't a lie?"

"Hmm?" Belle mumbled drowsily, rolling on her side so she was facing him.

Vin sank to the floor, his face inches from hers. "What if we really did get married? Tomorrow."

Belle's eyes flew open. "Are you insane?"

"Don'tcha want to marry me?" Vin felt hurt.

"Of course, but we'd need witnesses, a license. It could take days!"

"Judge Travis is still in town from the wedding. I'm sure he could get us a license and fast. All you'd have to do is avoid Joey tomorrow. We can do it after church. Josiah could do it. Mary and Chris would be our witnesses."

Belle bit her lip, a sudden fear in her eyes. "Are you sure we're ready? I mean, once we say 'I do' there's no undoing it."

Vin kissed her softly. "Never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Well, let's just see what Judge Travis can do, and if it can be done, we'll talk more about it later." She yawned, then patted the bed next to her. "Come, husband, to bed."

Vin chuckled again then walked around the bed and climbed on top of the quilt beside her.

"You can get under the blankets, you know." She turned and cuddled into him, her breath slowing.

"I'm fine," he mumbled into her hair as she began to snore softly. He smiled down at her. If everything went as planned, tomorrow at this time she would be Mrs. Vin Tanner. The thought made him extremely happy as he shut his eyes, sleep overpowering him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sunday

Vin's eyes fluttered open around dawn. He looked down at the sleeping woman beside him and felt his heart skip a beat. Belle hadn't moved once she'd snuggled into him and her snores were still a soft hum. Her hair was messy from sleep and her whole face looked peaceful. He could almost see a smile at her lips and he wanted desperately to know what she was dreaming, so he too could feel the serenity that emanated from her.

Instead of waking her, he settled for another soft kiss on the head and slowly, gently, removed himself from her embrace. He stretched, took in her appearance one last time, and headed down the stairs. Would it always be this nice, waking up with Belle beside him? He couldn't help but assume yes; he hadn't slept that well in days and he knew it was because they finally resolved their issues.

Vin wanted to leave her a note, but since he couldn't write more than his own name, he just left, untying Peso from the back porch where he'd left him and headed off into town. Judge Travis had refused to stay at Mary and Chris's after the wedding, so they could have some time to themselves. He had taken Billy and the two of them were staying in the hotel for a little while, enjoying each other's company. Vin was not looking forward to going into the hotel, not really wanting to run into Joey, but knew it had to be done to talk to the judge about his plans.

"Judge Travis up and about yet?" Vin inquired at the desk, wondering if the lawman was in at breakfast or still in bed.

The clerk pointed to the dining room. "In there."

Vin nodded his thanks and walked into the dining room, finding the judge and his grandson quite easily, since there were no other patrons up at this hour. Billy, in fact, looked as if he could fall back asleep in his breakfast. Vin smiled as he approached and greeted the two men happily.

"Breakfast any good?" he asked, taking a seat at their table.

"Aunt Belle cooks better," Billy grumbled, pushing some eggs around his plate unhappily.

"Don't play with your food, Billy." Judge Travis's voice was stern, but his expression clearly mirrored Billy's opinion. He turned his attention to the newcomer. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Tanner?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private." Vin didn't want to talk about his plans in front of Billy, unsure if the boy would be able to keep it a secret until the actual wedding and knowing that that could ruin their plan to tell Joey they were already married.

Judge Travis put his napkin on the table and pushed his chair back. "We'll be right back. Finish your eggs." He led the way out of the dining room and into a quiet parlor off the entrance of the hotel. "Mr. Tanner?"

Vin looked around carefully, making sure they had no eavesdroppers, then leaned in conspiratorially. "I was wondering how fast you could get a marriage license."

The other man's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Who, pray tell, for?"

Vin smiled dreamily. "Miss Belle and me."

The judge returned his smile. "Ah, I was wondering when that blessed event would take place." He shrugged at Vin's shocked expression. "Mary keeps me very well posted and Belle's letters to you were too formal for your friendship. Made me think she wanted more." He shook Vin's hands in congratulations. "I am happy for you. Belle will make a fine wife. Now down to business. How soon would you like it?"

"Sooner the better." Quickly, Vin filled in the judge on what had happened since he'd returned, leaving out the scandalous parts: the kissing and sleeping in the same bed.

Travis shook his head. "I was wondering if that scamp would show his face. Mary thought it might be a problem one day." He locked eyes with Vin, his gaze even. "I can't get it today, unfortunately, but I can send an urgent telegram. Be here tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

Vin's heart sank. He'd been hoping that they could get things done tonight. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being close to Belle without making her his. And the longer they weren't man and wife, the easier it would be for Joey to force her make good on her promise, which Vin most definitely didn't want.

"Is there any guarantee it'll be here tomorrow?" Vin wanted this wedding at the quickest possible moment.

The judge smiled. "If I leave right now, I can assure you it will be here by afternoon post tomorrow."

Vin nodded. It would have to do. Belle wouldn't be happy about trying to avoid her old beau, but she would do what she could. He wondered briefly if he should escort her to and from class tomorrow. At least then he could assure himself that Joey wouldn't be able to talk to her. That seemed kind of possessive of him, but he couldn't risk it. "I'd appreciate that, Judge Travis."

"Look after Billy for a moment and I'll be right back." He headed out the front door and down the street.

Vin reentered the dining room, laughing as he saw Billy face first in his plate, snoring loudly. He walked over to him and shook him lightly. The boy awoke with a jumpstart, looking around like a spooked fawn. "Too early for you, huh?"

Billy nodded glumly. "And a disgusting breakfast."

Vin smiled in amusement. "Maybe you should come to your Aunt Belle's for Sunday dinner. Bring your parents too."

Billy visibly perked up. "Aunt Belle makes the best fried chicken. Could you get her to make it?"

Vin, having never sampled Belle's chicken before, promised Billy he'd do just that and sent him upstairs to get ready for church. The judge returned moments later, assuring Vin he'd done what he could and they would see what happened tomorrow afternoon.

"Are you coming to church, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin wrinkled his nose. "Never been one for preachin."

Travis nodded. "I understand. It's a pity. I saw that Harrington fellow heading that way, and I know Belle goes every Sunday. It would be a shame if he could get to her there."

That was all Vin needed. Yes, he wasn't one for religion and churches and praying, but if Joseph Harrington was going to be there and so was his Belle, he had to go to make sure the two of them never crossed paths. He thanked the judge, tipped his hat, and headed up the street. He walked fast, passing Harrington at about the halfway point. He didn't acknowledge the other man, and he was pretty sure Joey was ignoring him as well.

Vin made it up the stairs in a flash and looked around the pews. Toward the front, Chris was sitting next to Mary, looking extremely uncomfortable. Church wasn't his kind of place either; from the looks of him, he'd rather be in the saloon instead of the pew. Mary had two empty seats next to her. Vin knew they would be for Judge Travis and Billy when they arrived. On Chris's other side sat Belle, her head bent over a hymn book. Vin made his way down the aisle and took the empty seat next to her, just as Harrington entered the room. Vin caught his face; he looked crestfallen when the empty seat beside the girl became full. It worsened when he saw Belle's face light up at the sight of Vin. Then he narrowed his eyes and took a seat toward the back of the church.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." He could sense more than concern coming from the pretty blonde; she was furious with him for not waking her up when he left. If they hadn't been in public, he probably would have gotten slapped. The thought made him smile.

"I had to talk to the judge," he murmured.

Belle stiffened. "And?" Her cheeks turned red, but she continued to look at her book; Mary and Chris were sending them puzzled looks from down the pew.

"Can't do anything until tomorrow."

"What are we going to do until then?" Belle whimpered.

"We'll figure it out. Billy wants your fried chicken for dinner." The sight of the boy joining his mother on their pew had reminded him to ask Belle the favor. "Invited the whole clan."

Belle rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "This is important and all you want to tell me is what Billy wants me to cook for him? And since when do you have reign over my house?"

Vin smiled wider. "No. I want you to cook it for me, too. And soon enough it'll be our house."

"Oh, if I wasn't a Christian woman," Belle said, faking anger as she playfully swatted his arm, obviously pleased at his last statement. "Fine. We'll talk about it while you're helping me make dinner."

"That wasn't what Billy wanted."

"Too bad. I'm not cooking for six people by myself. You can get your hands a little dirty." She reached out and squeezed his hand softly, then turned her attention up front. "Besides, it'll soon be your house too and you'll be helping with Sunday dinner."

Vin shook his head, smiling at her tenacity, when suddenly Josiah walked out from his office to the pulpit. Vin removed his hat out of respect and got ready for quite possibly the first church sermon of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Planning the Wedding

Vin smiled down at her; she was covered in flour and her blonde curls were in an uproar. "You look good in flour," he murmured, wiping a little more of the white dust onto her nose.

Belle wrinkled her nose in irritation. "If I had known how much trouble you were going to be, I would have sent you to Mary's to keep you out of my hair." She flicked some flour up at him and he closed his eyes before it could hit them.

They had been playing like this for about an hour, barely getting any work done. Belle had already gotten the chicken plucked and was getting ready to gut it when she'd asked him to grab the flour for the batter mix. Vin, thinking himself ingenious, had doused her with some of the powdery white stuff and asked if it was enough before all hell broke loose. Now he was smiling, his breath ragged from running around the kitchen.

"You wouldn't really have sent me away, would you?" His arms went around her waist and he pulled her toward him.

"Stop it! I don't want to get any messier. Thank goodness I had enough sense to take off my good clothes before we started." She giggled and pulled away, dusting herself off. She turned to look at him, stifling another giggle. "You look horrid." Her fingers lightly brushed his shoulders and chest clean of the flour covering them. The light pressure of the contact drove him insane; how could a couple fingertips make him want to ravish her right there on the kitchen floor?

Belle was reaching up to comb it out of his hair when she noticed the fiery look in his eyes. Her smile faded and her mouth formed the silent words "Uh, oh."

Vin grinned devilishly at her. "Yea, you're in trouble." Without hesitating, his lips crushed on hers and he felt her melt in his embrace. Soon, oh so soon, they could do this without the risk of getting caught. They could kiss in public, tastefully of course; there would be none of the wildly passionate kisses they'd shared so many of these last few days. And he could finally make love to her, show her physically how much he cared for her, how he wished he could get closer to her than anyone and become part of her.

Belle broke away uncertainly, clearly not ready to end the contact, but knowing she had to finish dinner. She took a couple steps away and went to the bird, reaching inside and yanking out all the innards. Vin gulped; the woman he loved could be a tad scary sometimes. He'd seen her handle a knife and he wouldn't be surprised at the damage she could do if provoked.

"Feel kinda sorry for the little thing," Vin murmured, his heart still racing from their kiss.

"Don't. She killed her young. Plus, she was getting old." Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, it's a fact of life. Everything is food for something else. Certainly a tracker such as yourself understands that there are predators and there are prey."

Vin's eyes darkened as he looked down at her. "Oh, I understand that very well."

Belle blushed, knowing he was referring to her and she avoided anything that might bait him into _proving_ his statement. Instead, she began to coat the chicken in the frying mix.

"What's next?" Vin took a step closer, admiring her work. He'd never watched a woman in a kitchen before and he was fascinated by all that cooking in a home entailed.

"Well, I'm gonna let it cook for a little while, to let the batter toughen a bit, then I'm going to stuff it really full." She looked up at him and smiled. "Coat it again with more frying mix and let it cook until it's done."

"Sounds different. Why not stuff it now?"

Belle shrugged. "Most people do, but I like to wait until the batter toughens, so it doesn't get into the stuffing. And my secret is coating it twice, so don't tell."

Vin smiled at their secret and watched her place the bird into the wood stove. He stood out of her way as she bustled about, mixing bread with seasoning in a huge bowl. "Can I help?" He hated feeling useless and all playfulness was gone.

"If you can behave, there are some ears of corn soaking outside. I was saving them for later this week, but Billy loves corn with chicken. Could you go grab them and we'll set them to boiling?"

Vin did as she asked, behaving the entire time and getting an eyebrow raise from Belle. He just shrugged and smiled softly, placing the pot containing the ears onto the stovetop. Belle finished the stuffing and instantly went to peeling potatoes. Vin walked over next to her and watched her fast fingers expertly peel the skins off the russets.

"You can start cutting them into pieces, if you want."

They worked silently for a long moment, Belle peeling slightly faster than Vin could cut. Their silence was comfortable and Vin wondered if their married life would be like this: playful, passionate, and comfortable silences. Part of him missed the old Belle and her wild, carefree ways, but not in a way that made him wish for it back. He knew she was there, under the surface. Hell, she made sure he knew that too every so often, like the night before when she had begged him to stay. He just knew how to handle that Belle, knew what to expect. This new woman before him, while being with her was paradise, he always was thrown off by her, like at the wedding with the sudden questions about their future. Most women he knew just assumed they'd get what they wanted out of their marriage; they didn't ask the man they had feelings for what they wanted too. It was unheard of, and yet, it fit Belle to a T.

Belle finished her part of the job and went on to mix biscuits. Vin smiled over at her, feeling playful again. "Are you feeding an army?"

She laughed her beautiful, musical laugh. "Well, it will be three grown men here and a boy who can eat like a horse. Plus, I never know which of the other Seven of you will show up. Josiah usually joins me on Sundays and Buck can smell food a mile away."

Vin's smile disappeared only slightly. "You spent a lot of time with all of them in the last year, huh?"

Belle nodded, her attention on the biscuits. "Josiah helped me through the pain after I came out of my desolate depression. And Buck is like an older brother to me. Really, the only one who annoyed me was Ezra and that's because he couldn't get it through his head that I didn't want to have a romantic relationship with him." She shrugged, rolling out the dough. "J.D. won't be here; he'll be with Casey. And Nathan rides out to the Indian settlement on Sundays to see Rain. Ezra wants his distance from me, so he'll stay at his hotel. I'm hoping Josiah does show up so we can talk to him about the wedding."

Vin's smile returned full force. "I forgot about askin' him."

Belle laughed again. "How could you? We need a preacher and he needs a little notice." Belle stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the wedding."

Vin's heart beat double time. Was she backing out? He didn't think he could take the rejection from someone he loved so dearly. "What about it?" he mumbled, looking away from her.

Belle walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think I'm going to cancel class tomorrow so I can get Mary to help me mend my mother's wedding dress."

Vin froze; she wasn't backing out, which was a good thing, but the dress comment was unexpected. "Sure it's a good idea? Might look questionable."

He felt Belle's head bob up and down on his back. "It will, but I want a real wedding with a real dress. And I've wanted to wear my mother's dress since I was a little girl. It's upstairs, in a trunk and Mary can help me fix it. It will be faster than waiting on a dress too. Mary's took six weeks to get here, and then she had all the sizing to do."

This was news to Vin; he thought Mary's dress had been perfectly made for her and hadn't taken nearly that long to get there. The real wedding thing was news to him too. Belle had never really seemed like much of a girl; she had more of a tomboy streak to her. "Well, what else would a real wedding need?" If that's what she wanted, he would make it happen if he could. He didn't want her to regret the happiest day of her life because they had to rush to keep Joey at bay.

Belle sighed, her body warm against his. "Well, I'm going to use wildflowers for my bouquet. And Mary has a really pretty dress that she can wear as my attendant. I want you and Chris dressed normally. You both looked very handsome in your suits, but it's just not you. I want you to be comfortable, but I also want to see the man I fell in love with waiting for me."

Vin felt an instant wave of relief hit him. Belle didn't want a lot and he was grateful that he wouldn't have to wear that monkey suit again. He dropped his knife and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Anything else?"

Belle shook her head. "I don't need fancy music or a big party. A small dinner with family and friends to celebrate is just fine with me. We're simpler than Mary." She smiled up at him resting her chin on his chest. "I feel like East coast drama won't fit us."

Vin pushed her hair out of her face. "And you're sure about all this? Nothing else?"

Belle shook her head. "That's it. I just want something resembling a real wedding that we took time to plan, not a fly by the seat of our pants event. The ceremony itself is the most important thing, after all."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, then went to go back to her work. Just as she was beginning to get back to cutting biscuits, someone knocked at the door. Belle looked quizzically at the clock on the mantle. "That can't be Mary and Chris yet. They know I don't have dinner done until nearly five."

Belle wiped her hands on her apron and headed for the door, Vin right behind her with his hand on his gun. She opened the door and there stood Joey, holding a bouquet of roses, grinning from ear to ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Problems in Paradise

"I could wait no longer for you to come to me, so I inquired as to where you lived and came to you." He handed her the flowers and pushed his way inside. His gaze flickered over her shoulder to Vin, who still had his hand wrapped around his gun. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Belle smiled meekly at him. "Not at all. Joey, this is Vin Tanner, my husband. Vin, this is Joseph Harrington, a friend from home. You met briefly the other day."

Joey's hand stopped in midair as it reached out to shake Vin's, his mind meddling over the words that just left her mouth. "Excuse me, Belle, my dear, but did you say husband?"

Belle blushed profusely while she went to the kitchen to put water in a vase for the flowers. "Yes. Vin and I married a few months ago." She looked up at him. "So you can see why your words the other day surprised me."

"I don't understand. You were engaged to _me,_" Joey enunciated, his anger evident in his eyes. "You left home to grow up, per your parents last request. How can you be married to _him_?"

Vin's face flashed angrily in the other man's direction. "And what's wrong with me?"

Joey turned to him, obvious distaste on his face. "Well, you're not exactly our class."

Belle walked between the two, calming Vin with a touch of her hand. "Darling, will you go see to the horses please? They need fresh food and water and I've neglected them today."

Vin looked down at her, his face softened with concern. His eyes asked her if she was sure she'd be okay alone with him. She nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek. He glowered at Joey one more time, then left without another word.

"Is he making you say these things? Are you his prisoner?" Joey held her hands in his the instant the door shut behind Vin, concern on his face.

Belle laughed loudly. "Are you serious? If I was his prisoner, why would he leave us alone? Then I could escape! And besides, this was my house first so if anyone would be a prisoner here, it would be Vin."

"Why has your name not changed?" Joey returned to his questioning of her marriage. "Throughout town you are still known as Miss Manning."

Belle sighed. "We married secretly. It was more than a few months ago. It was closer to a year ago. Vin was leaving to clear his name and I couldn't bear the thought of being without him for who knew how long. So we got married, quietly, and decided we would wait until he returned to have a ceremony for our friends and family. We'd only known each other a short time, so we thought it would be scandalous if we owned up to a marriage so quickly. His journey would give us time to get to know one another better and make a marriage seem plausible. But I wanted Mary's wedding to be special, so we're waiting a little longer before we announce ours."

"You've always been reckless, Belle, but this takes the cake. How could you marry another man when you were betrothed to me?" Joey's face was angry as he looked down at her.

"Joey, I broke our engagement when I came West. I told you I couldn't marry you. That I had to leave." Belle was exasperated and the conversation had just started.

"You only postponed our marriage." His voice was certain and slow, like he was talking to a child.

"No, I broke it. And if you thought it continued, why didn't you write to me? At least then I would have known that you still thought we were engaged and I could have saved you this trip." Belle's pretty face colored accusingly.

"I should have written, I know, but I've been so busy saving for our life together." Joey closed the distance between them. "We can fix this, you know. You can get a divorce and come home with me and we can be fine."

Belle looked aghast. "I'm _not_ getting a divorce. I love Vin. More than I ever loved you, if I ever did."

Joey's hands grabbed her wrists and his face darkened. "You will get a divorce and come home immediately."

Belle tried to pull away. "If you think I'm leaving the man I love and my students, you're insane. I'm staying right here. Four Corners is home now."

"This barbaric country is no place for a lady. You'll come home, quit this ridiculous nonsense about teaching and become a society woman and mother. Now, go pack your things."

"I am _NOT_ leaving," Belle hissed, finally wrenching herself free of his grasp. Her wrists were starting to bruise from the strength of his hands.

"Belle, I'm not a violent man, but if you don't do as you're told, I will use force. You are mine and you will come home with me."

Belle laughed hollowly. "Funny, I don't remember ever being a thing. I remember being a person with a mind of my own, but never a thing that belonged to anyone." Belle backed up to the counter and grabbed desperately behind her for some kind of sharp object.

"We had an agreement. That makes you mine." Joey closed the distance between them.

"No, there was no contract, ever. And if you were to take me to court, and I told the judge the truth, he would see that it's hopeless and he would not make me divorce my husband." The lie hadn't worked as well as they hoped but Belle clung to it desperately, knowing it was the only thing giving her any kind of strength.

"So be it." And Joey swung his fist and hit her in the face.

Belle cried out in pain as she saw stars. _Poor Joey. I drove that sweet boy to this_. Belle regretted her behavior with him now more than ever as she dropped to the floor, knife in hand. She looked up at him with her one good eye, tears sliding down her face.

"Don't do it again!" she threatened, brandishing the knife at him.

He laughed manically. "For years, you have put me through hell. Do you honestly think I'll let a little kitchen knife ruin my plans?" He reached down and knocked it away from her hand, his iron fist hitting her wrist; she could hear something break. "Now, get up and come with me."

Belle spat at him. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," Joey said, his voice serious as he looked down at her.

"What the hell?" Vin had just entered the kitchen, and he was looking from Joey, his face a hardened, evil mess, to Belle, crumbled and crying on the floor. His gun was out in a flash and pointed at the other man. "I suggest you leave."

"Not without my future wife." Joey turned and squared off with Vin.

"Mister, I've saved this woman from far worse than you. I think you should accept defeat and get a move on." Vin cocked the trigger.

Belle stood slowly and walked to Vin. She forced him to lower the gun. Her one good eye pleaded with him. "You just got your life back. Please don't ruin it for me."

Vin gently touched her bruising cheek. "Without you, I have no life."

Belle smiled at him, kissing him softly. "Then you know how I'd feel if you became wanted again." She lowered her voice so only Vin could hear. "I'll go with him, but don't you dare let him keep me. Find a safe way to come get me, a _legal_ way. And do it soon."

Vin's face turned to concern. "You don't always have to be the martyr. Let me protect you."

She smiled at him, her hand touching his cheek. "You are. You're just going to have to do it the smart way. I have faith in you." She kissed him sadly, one last time. "Talk to Judge Travis. Save me." Then she turned to Joey. "I'm not going with you."

"But you'll save me from your husband's gun?" He looked like he thought she was nuts as he drew a pistol from his coat pocket. "You're coming with me and when we get back to Massachusetts, we'll get this whole thing figured out." He pulled a pair of shackles out of his other pocket. "Turn around."

Belle cried silently, her eyes on Vin the entire time, as Joey bound her and forced her to the door. Vin's face was hardened, but the wheels in his mind were turning. It'd take them longer by stage to get to Massachusetts then it would by horse for him. And with Judge Travis's help, it would take less time for them to get Joey arrested.

The man turned to Vin before he left. "Don't come after her, or I will kill you." He shot Vin in the leg. "That's a warning."

Vin fell over in pain as Belle screamed and cried, trying to fight her way in to him. Joey just hit her again, then picked her up and carried her to the waiting coach. The wound would make getting to her harder, but he had had worse when he was a bounty hunter, so he would manage. In the mean time, he still had some of the herbs Nathan had given him a year ago. He dragged himself to the sink, leaving a trail of blood on Belle's hardwood floor, and began to clean the wound. The bullet wasn't in too deep and he was able to wriggle it out with the knife Belle had dropped. He put some of the herbs on a damp cloth and wrapped it tightly around his leg, then leaned back against the counter and waited. He knew it was about four o'clock in the afternoon; Chris and Mary would be there soon for dinner and he would tell them what had happened. Billy would be disappointed about not getting his Aunt Belle's fried chicken, but Vin had a feeling the boy would be more upset about losing his aunt again…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: On the trail…

It hadn't been long after Belle was kidnapped that Mary and Chris showed up. Chris left his new bride to ride into town for the rest of the gang, particularly Nathan, though Vin swore up and down he was fine. Judge Travis met Chris on his way and learned what he could from the gunslinger before continuing out to Belle's home.

Billy rushed inside, collapsing by Vin, huffing and puffing. "Is it true?" His eyes were wide in fear; Belle may embarrass him sometimes, but he loved his aunt dearly and the thought of her gone again made him sick.

Vin nodded at the boy, grimly, looking up at the Judge when he walked in. "That Harrington fella came out here to see her, and she told him what I told you this mornin' we were gonna tell him, and he hit her and kidnapped her. Taking her home to Massachusetts to marry him."

Mary gasped, her hand covering her mouth. There were unshed tears in her eyes. She thought over Vin's words, then looked from her father-in-law back to her sister's beau. "What were you going to tell him?" she demanded.

Vin's face colored in embarrassment as he looked sheepishly up at Mary. "That she and I'd been married for a year. Since I left."

"Belle agreed to _lie?_" Mary was incredulous.

Vin nodded solemnly. "We thought it'd be the only way he'd let Belle out of the engagement he thought they still had. And we were gettin' married tomorrow afternoon, anyway." Vin blurted the last out without thinking and instantly regretted the words.

"You were _WHAT?_" Mary's voice was hurt. "Why didn't you tell us? Were you going to do it on the sly?"

Vin sighed, grimacing as he struggled to sit up straight, his leg still sore. "We were gonna tell you, Mary, after we talked to Josiah about performin' the ceremony. Belle wanted you to be one of our witnesses." He looked up at her from his seat on the floor. "You know your sister wouldn't hurt you like that."

Mary bit her lower lip to help fight the horrible words she wanted to say. Belle was selfish, she was cruel, she led poor Joey on and now she was suffering for it. As she took a few deep breaths, Mary realized she didn't really think those things about the grown-up her sister had become, but when she still lived back home, she had been exactly that: a selfish, spoiled, cruel girl who used anyone she could to her advantage. Belle had learned her lesson with Terrence Connelly a year ago, of that Mary was thankful, but she wished it hadn't caused so much trouble. Now she was receiving karmic retribution for all the times she was horrid to Joey.

"Did you say he kidnapped her?" Judge Travis's voice broke her thoughts.

Vin nodded. "She said she wasn't going with him. Stopped me from shooting him. She didn't want me to become wanted again, since he had no gun drawn. 'Course, then he drew a gun on us and shackled her hands behind her back."

"She didn't go willingly?" He watched Vin shake his head no. "Did he threaten her life?"

Vin shrugged. "If he did, I wasn't here to hear it. But it wouldn't surprise me. He threatened to kill me if I went after'em. Shot me to prove the threat real." Vin gestured to his leg.

Travis nodded. "We can charge him with kidnapping, and assault. We'll have to hear Belle's side of things to see if we can get anything else. I could probably find a way to charge him with intent to do great bodily harm as well, seeing as he hit Belle in your presence and shot you. Unfortunately, if we want to put him away for a long time, we need something bigger. Attempted murder would do it, with the rest of the charges. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

Vin nodded, shuddering at the thought of Harrington trying to kill Belle or himself. "What about blackmail?" Vin looked up at the other man. "He's trying to force Belle into marrying him."

"Attempted, at least, if he tries to convince her to make you leave, to protect you." He looked thoughtful. "I could make him serve several years in prison, but a charge like attempted murder would take care of him for life."

Vin's face was a permanent grimace as he thought of the possibilities. "How are we doing this? We have no jurisdiction back East."

The Judge smiled. "I have some friends who work back East. I'll send out some messages and fill out the paperwork for a transfer of the prisoner back here, where the crime was committed. Any crimes committed after taking Belle will be tried here as well, since we took the claim. The Seven of you will have to go and retrieve them both."

At that moment, Chris returned with the others. Nathan went immediately to Vin's side, unwrapping the cloth from the wound and appraising the damage. Chris was holding Mary, who had become inconsolable when the Judge had mentioned attempted murder. Ezra looked disheveled and upset, much like he always did when Belle was in trouble. Buck's face was set in a grim determination, waiting patiently for any orders. J.D., ever antsy for a fight, was pacing back and forth outside on the porch, his fingers unconsciously clenched around his six-shooter. Josiah was praying for Belle's safe return in a corner, his voice barely audible to anyone else.

"Looks like you took good care of the wound," Nathan muttered. "Should heal just fine if you rest for a day or so."

Vin laughed hollowly. "You know that's not gonna happen."

Nathan shrugged. "Guess I better go with you, make sure you don't do any damage."

"That's three of us," Chris muttered, looking down at Mary. "I've got to take care of my family." Mary smiled gratefully at him and kissed him softly.

The scene left Vin feeling empty. He looked away immediately, not wanting to be reminded of how, only an hour ago, Belle had been in his arms, kissing him, talking about their future. He had to get her back before Harrington did anything to her, or he'd be dead inside.

"Reckon I should stay here, with Mary and Billy." Buck nodded at Chris, knowing his friend would appreciate someone looking after his new wife and son. He threw his thumb over his shoulder. "The kid will stay too. He's too trigger-happy."

J.D. stopped pacing long enough to scowl at Buck, but he offered no comments to the contradict the older man.

"Josiah?" Vin looked up at the preacher. "I know Belle would be much obliged if you could teach her class until she gets back." Vin felt he was the only one capable of continuing lessons while Belle was away.

Mary nodded. "Yes, and I can help you. Billy's been keeping me informed of what they're doing."

Josiah smiled, happy to be of service. "It would be my pleasure." He tipped his hat at the other man and started out of the house. "I'll just go prepare myself."

Mary took Billy's hand; the boy was almost catatonic. "Buck, would you please take us home?"

Buck nodded and waited for the Larrabee clan to say their goodbyes before leading Mary and Billy out the door and toward their home.

"Ah am afraid ah will be of little help," Ezra mumbled. "When that girl is involved, ah simply lose mah common sense." He nodded his head, signaling his goodbye, leaving the room paler than he entered it.

Vin was slightly angry at the gambler. He claimed to love Belle, but he wouldn't risk his life to go after her? He said a silent prayer of thanks for the other man's cowardly ways, sure that that was part of the reason he had won Belle's affectations when Ezra had not. "Should we get a move on? Don't wanna lose the trail."

Nathan helped him to his feet. Vin put very little pressure on his sore leg, opting for leaning on the healer until they made it to his horse. Judge Travis filled Chris and Nathan in briefly on what he and Vin had discussed then wished them a safe journey.

"Hopefully you can catch them before they get too far. If I know Harrington like I think I do, he'll take the stage and stop every night at a hotel."

Vin nodded. "He's a superficial scumbag. He'll want to spoil Belle, to try and win her over."

Chris tilted his head. "Then we ride along the stage line until we find them."

The three riders said their goodbyes to the judge, promising to return soon with their prey and they headed immediately for the horses waiting patiently outside. Nathan helped Vin onto Peso and he was feeling much better astride the beast than he had on his two feet. The other two men hopped onto their rides and they went off toward town to pick up the trail of the stagecoach before heading East…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Better to be Loved than Feared

Belle's head rolled back and forth; she felt her body, in its relaxed state, shuddering with the movement of the bumpy ride. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open. Sitting across from her in a lush stagecoach, eyes out the window and head resting on his open palm, was Joey. So she hadn't been dreaming. He had kidnapped her. She was reliving the hits she'd taken at his hands, wincing slightly at the pain that echoed on her face. She was about to start faking sleep again, just to avoid talking to him, when he turned and looked at her, his eyes filling with admiration and distress.

"Hello, darling. How are you feeling?" His voice was soft, his features dark in the setting sun. He reached out a hand to stroke her face and she winced away slightly.

"I've been better, thank you." She scooted closer to the opposite corner, though it caused her some discomfort. She folded her arms across her chest defiantly and turned her head to the window, letting him get a full view of the bruise he'd caused.

He sighed and returned to his own corner. "Belle, sweetheart, you must understand I didn't mean to do it. You were just being so difficult." His voice was full of stress. "This marriage to that…that…incomprehensible rogue…Your mind has not been in the right place since you left home, I fear."

Belle scoffed at him, her gaze returning to his, her eyes burning in hate and fear. "And how long has your mind been in the wrong place? Have you always been this cruel when not getting your way? You behaved like a little boy, unhappy with something his mother had told him and throwing a tantrum."

The look of concern melted to one of rage. "You're my woman. We made an agreement. You will honor it." The way he looked at her told her that he thought the matter closed.

She smiled. "Unfortunately, you are mistaken. I am Vin's love, his life, his woman. And he will be coming for me. And you will regret it when he does."

She returned her gaze to the scenery outside the coach as they started to enter a small town. If she knew Joey's sense of propriety like she knew she did, he'd be pulling the coach over soon and renting a room for the night. He may be angry with her, but he would do whatever he could to win her back. He still had hope for them.

**Vin, Nathan,** and Chris rode in near silence. The only conversation was when the other two asked for clarifications from Vin or when they tried to decide which route the coach would take. It was nearing sunset and Vin was deliberating what they should do, keep riding or settle in and wait for the sun, when they started seeing the outline of a small town up ahead. Surely, it couldn't be that easy; surely, they'd have to go farther to find her.

Vin's heart leaped when he saw the coach he'd noticed outside Belle's that afternoon was pulling around a corner to park for the night. The three riders rode up to the front of a nearby hotel, Nathan hurrying to help Vin off his mount. They tied up their rides and entered the building. Vin limped up to the counter and tipped his hat to the man behind the counter.

"Evenin'," he muttered. "We're here lookin' for a criminal. Kidnapped a girl from Four Corners this afternoon. Tall. Blonde. Very proper. Anyone matching his description come in?"

The man was about to answer when Vin heard a girl scream. It was Belle, he knew it. Forgetting his leg, he turned and raced up the stairs and up to the second floor.

"Joey, no. Stop it!" There were loud crashes and the sound of scurrying feet.

Vin, Nathan and Chris in tow, walked up to the room the sounds were coming from and hastily tried the knob. Locked. Normally, he would have kicked in the door, but with his leg being in such bad shape, he looked to his friends. Chris rolled his eyes, but obliged. The door shattered and banged open. The scene it revealed was unpleasant: Belle, with a nice bruise on her cheek, was sprawled on the floor, her dress torn to shreds, fear in her eyes, and some fresh bruises starting to purple on her arms. Joey looked like a wild man, his hair out of place, and clothes half off. Vin's anger welled up inside of him.

"The lady asked you to leave her be," he said, his voice dark and quiet, a dangerous combination that Joey was not familiar with but Belle had heard him use before.

"This is none of your concern, cowboy," Joey seethed, taking a step toward the door. "She needs to be taught some respect. Be put in her place." He took another step. "Kindly see your way out."

Chris stepped between the two men. "We have a warrant for your arrest. Now you can either come easily or we can make you come."

Joey laughed. "Let's see you try."

Joey reached for his belt, clearly going for his gun. Chris was faster, shooting the man through the chest before he had time to think. He stumbled backward, and fell to the floor, blood gushing from his body. He put a hand to the wound, staring down at it in disbelief.

Belle, still crying, ran over to Vin and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Vin hadn't shown up when he did. She'd mouthed off one too many times, telling Joey what a vile, worm of a man he truly was, how she couldn't believe her parents had been so deceived, how she would love to expose him for the arrogant scoundrel he was. He'd gotten so mad, he had threatened to hit her again. She had shrunk away, but stared at him defiantly.

"Do what you want. You can't hurt me anymore than you already have."

His smile had turned sadistic. "We'll see about that."

He'd been going to rape her. And he'd made sure to bribe the clerk, to make sure they were undisturbed. She cried harder into Vin's chest and he squeezed her tightly. This was worse than the incident with Connelly. She hadn't cried then. She'd been resourceful and strong. She hadn't needed him. This time, however, was different. This had scared her. Maybe she did need his protection after all.

Joey stared at them, drawing his last few shaky breaths. His eyes were dewy with unshed tears. He wore a look of shock and disbelief. "Belle," he moaned softly. "Why?"

Belle turned and looked at him. "Because you're not my one and only. I tried to tell you." She looked down at her feet, her eyes sad and tears still staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Joey's voice laughed hollowly. "I'm sure." Then he was gone.

Belle stared up at Vin. "I didn't mean for him to turn out this way. I didn't mean it."

Vin shushed her and hugged her again. "It's not your fault. You thought he knew it was over when you moved to Four Corners. It's not your fault."

Vin was weakening by the minute and Belle wasn't faring much better. They decided to wait until the next day to head for home, so everyone could rest. It had been a long and trying day.

Chris pulled Vin aside as Nathan investigated Belle's wounds. "Know we weren't supposed to shoot him," he shrugged, "but it was self-defense."

Vin smiled softly. "Wish I could say I was happy it hadn't been me doin' the shootin', but I couldn't agree more." He looked over at Belle and caught her gaze, causing her face to glow.

Chris clapped him on the back. "You better make that girl yours soon, or someone else will."

Vin nodded. He didn't need to be told twice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Do

"And now, in front of this gathering of friends and family, may God bless your love that you have chosen to declare through the bonds of marriage," Josiah's gruff voice was low and reverent, sweet and melodic as he finished the service. "You may kiss your bride, my friend."

Vin smiled widely and turned toward the petite blonde at his side. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her soundly, passionately, in front of the entire assembled party. It was the first time he'd kissed her so openly in quite a while, if the time Mary and Ezra had caught their first kiss was to be counted. He could feel Belle's smile on his lips. He pulled away and turned to their friends, all of them clapping and catcalling. Nathan and Rain were snuggling toward the back of the group. Buck was winking up at them. Casey was looking adoringly at J.D., who seemed oblivious to her thoughts. Chris and Mary stood on either side of the couple, eyeing each other happily at the completion of their little family.

Belle pulled him softly down the steps and up the aisle. The quick, quiet ceremony in the church had been exactly what she'd wanted and Josiah had left out a lot of religious customs to set Vin at ease. She was wearing her mother's dress and Vin was in his usual buckskins. They were on their way to Ezra's, where the gambler had agreed to host their reception as a wedding present. It seemed extravagant, but he'd insisted, claiming that since he couldn't have her heart, he could at least give her the reception she deserved.

"Are you happy?" She murmured, pausing outside the church doors to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Very much so. Are you?" He nuzzled into her hair, which was laced with honeysuckle.

"I have you. Of course I'm happy." She pulled away from him, her smile never faltering. There was still a shadow of a bruise on her cheek, which was only visible if stared at directly. Vin touched it gently and her smile dimmed slightly.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again," he murmured.

"I'd settle for you promising to never hurt me again," she said. "I know you'll do your best to protect me from everyone else. I couldn't bear it if you hurt me again."

"Deal." His smile returned. "Shall we?" He gestured up the street where all the well wishers were waiting.

She made a face, but reluctantly nodded. Her thoughts were turned toward their home, not a mile away, where she could be alone with her new husband. _Husband!_ She thought happily. _Who would have ever thought?_

Vin's thoughts were very much the same as his bride's but he knew they had to make an appearance at their own reception. He smiled and shook hands that were offered, hugged people when they reached for an embrace, the smile never leaving his face. Belle was his whole world and now his life felt complete. He was overwhelmed with happiness and could not wait to get the woman at his side home and experience new aspects of their relationship they had had to avoid until this point.

**Hours later**, the new couple sat in front of a fire in their home. The party had lasted longer than they had intended; Ezra had pulled out all the stops, hiring a band, catering to the max, and making sure the champagne never stopped pouring. It had been wonderful, but Vin could tell it had tuckered Belle out; she was sitting on the bench next to him, her head on his shoulder, feet tucked under her, and her eyes drooping heavily. He wrapped his arm her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently.

"Would you like me to carry you to bed?" he whispered into her skin.

He felt her shake her head. Her hand rested gently on his chest and her breathing was soft and level. "I want to enjoy this."

He chuckled softly, pulling her closer. "We've snuggled like this before, Belle."

She sighed and looked up at him, her sleepy eyes full of love. "Yes, but there was always the threat of getting caught and losing all respect. Now, you're mine and I can snuggle you as long as I want to." She edged closer so she could kiss his lips softly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes after breaking the kiss, her eyes blazing with passion. "Besides, I'm not ready to sleep." Her fingers traced circles on his body.

"What did you have in mind, Mrs. Tanner?" Vin let his hand slide lower down her back.

"Why don't you come and find out, Mr. Tanner?" She smiled her signature Belle smile and slid off the bench, walking slowly toward the steps. She shot him a come-hither look before heading up the stairs toward the bedroom.

Vin didn't need to be told twice. He followed her up the stairs and shut the door behind him, his body eager to show his new wife just how much she meant to him, something he'd longed to do for quite some time…

A/N: HAHA, no sex scene! Lol. I'm thinking of making yet another sequel to this, about Vin and Belle's first child. Let me know if that's something you'd want, ok? Right now, however, I'm trying desperately to finish all my short stories because I'm trying to write a novel. I hope you all enjoyed "A Grown Woman" and let me know what you think of it! Thanks, XO Nelli


End file.
